


Peace after the chaos

by Zyrann



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: Storkules goes out to find his Donald, and is recieved with a much more friendly attitude than he is used to
Relationships: Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Peace after the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so SO sorry about this (tho i don't regret it) it's just that you can't expect me to sit and wait for this after what happened in the last chapter, so i wrote it
> 
> I'm not an english native writer so any criticism is very welcome. 
> 
> Also Don may be a little out of character? But i can't bring myself to trear Storkules poorly after all that they went through.

The stork has been walking circles since he got the news. He had to go to an oracle to get news about Donald. The good news was that he was not fighting the lunar invasion, the bad news was that he was lost alone in a desert island, eating sand. Della found him and soon after the other two cousins did.

His father didn’t let him out at all, not to help scrooge´s family and he had to wait patiently just over hearing what was going on. At the end they made it, they won like they always do, but even if this is a fact won’t take away the anxiety that filled every bone in his immortal being. Once it was over and with the help of Selene he managed to escape Zeus to make his way to Duckburg.

He arrived a couple of days later, he’s just a demigod, you can only ask so much, specially avoiding his father and asking for a lift to boats and cruises and whatever he could. The bay was glowing with the sun, it looked peaceful and the people looked happy chatting around about anything that came to their minds, he made his way through the docks and many ships and sailors but he really care for none of those, the sailor he was looking for he knew wasn’t there, he had to go to the top of Duckburg’s hill where the manor was at everyone’s sight, and so he started his walk.

The city was not particularly big, but still it took him all day to arrive, for the time he reached the entrance, the sun was setting already. Della lee him in while she was on her way out with the boys, everyone was pleased to see him and invited him to stay. He kept on the trail till he was at the doorsteps, but he knew where to go, so instead of ringing the bell he went round the house to find in the backyard a pool, and in there the boat where Donald lived. He went in and found him cleaning and singing. Donald didn’t sing, even in his group he limited himself to his instruments, but for Storkules it was like hearing Mermaid’s songs. He stood there, waiting until Donald noticed his presence. “Storkules? What are you doing here?”

As soon as he heard his name out of his beak, his eyes got watery and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. He opened his arms and ran to hug the duck. Donald after seeing that glance decided a second later to hug him too, patting his blonde hair and back trying to calm the crying “What happened?” he said quietly at his ear and this made the immortal let go, he rubbed his face like a kid and sat sideways in a chair at the table to face Donald. “I was so worried, I saw you eat sand! And then Dad wouldn’t let me come out and help. I thought i would never see you again when you took off on the spaceship”

Donald couldn’t avoid a sweet look in his face, no matter how annoying this bird could be, he always showed that he cared for him. “Oh, but I’m fine! It takes more than that to take me down!” Storkules couldn’t help but laugh a little at that show-off. He reached his hands to take Donald’s which was received in the same way. The laced fingers and the stronger rest his head in the sailor chest “I’m glad you’re ok”

They stood there for a while, in silence, the demigod toying with their hands “How ‘bout I make some dinner?” Donald said taking a step back to look at the greek, who just nodded enthusiastically because Donald was cooking for him. They ate and then moved to the tiny couch Donald got for the kids to watch TV, they turned it on but weren’t really watching, they talked, this is the most contemporaneous the duck has seen Storkules. When he told him the things he had to do to get there Donald felt a sharp pain in his chest, and smiled sadly. “Oh, I’m sorry to cause you so much trouble”

“I would cross the universe and face the most terrible beasts to see you” The ancient Greece in him was showing with a tiny smirk and Donald laugh at the theatrical representation slightly blushed “oh, shut up. Are you staying the night? I can get you a room at the manor”

“Actually, I don’t feel very comfortable around Scrooge, and if dad sees me…”

“Well, you can stay here if doesn’t bother you the tiny couch”

“That’s fine, thanks”

They went quiet for a minute, looking at each other. Storkules took the lead and lean on a little too desperate to kiss him. Donald was surprised for a second but he gave in right away, hooking his arms around the strong neck, closing his eyes, opening his beak. The stork leaned over him, pushing so slightly to lay him in the couch. Donald ran his hands through every part of his back he could reach while the stronger did everything he wanted with his mouth. Not much longer they could feel themselves hardening while the heat went up. Donald tangled his legs around Storkules’ as the bigger pushed a little to cause some friction between their crotches. A gasp escaped the duck at the movement as they enrolled in the rhythm little by little.

As the pleasure grew the gasps grew, they wouldn’t dare to let anything louder that that out for the fear to be heard by one of the children that may have been rounding the backyard. Donald held on dear life to the back of his partner every time he dared to pull a little from his head to each side, and soon enough there were shivers running through their bodies over and over with each thrust, they were panting into each other and Storkules relieve came first, Don had to make a little bit more in order to finish but it didn’t take long. Storkules let himself rest on top of the other, and Donald stroke his hair gently. The demigod looked at the other from the corner of his eyes softly as the duck returned the look as lovingly as he ever had. They cuddled and fell asleep right there at the couch.

Next morning Donald woke up to a sheer sunray and the smell of pancakes, he turned to see the stork making breakfast for an army and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have him around


End file.
